


Nights

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're a night owl, but you're not the only one up late





	Nights

It’s the stillness that you like. The calm, easy darkness. Most people fear the night, it hides what they can’t see but you’ve always found it comforting. Peaceful. The loneliness of it had always calmed your mind.

Then he’d moved in.

Steve Rogers. Everyone thought he was a morning person but you knew better. He was only up that early because the nightmares woke him. You didn’t think he slept much. Tony’d made jokes about how Steve would go to bed so early because he was an old man but you knew the truth. Steve with the dark circles under his eyes, the pale face and anxious eyes of a man who hasn’t ever really woken up from the nightmares. Sometimes he’d go down to the gym, or to the library. Sometimes he’d sit in the living room and just watch the night sky turn from the inky black to vivid daybreak. And sometimes he’d come find you.

Lately you’ve taken to sitting outside. Wrapped in a blanket thick socks on your feet. Sometimes you bring a warm drink out too, but not tonight. Tonight it’s just you, your big blanket and thick socks. It was supposed to snow throughout the night but since it hadn’t started yet you figured you’d take the opportunity to sit out one last time.

It’s especially dark today. Thick clouds cover the moon and stars above you, and you can just barely see the warmer air you breathe. There’s a soft bump from behind you and you don’t have to look to know that Steve is coming out onto the roof with you. Sure enough the super solider sits down next to you, his knees up, elbows resting on them as he takes in the silence of the night.

Neither of you say anything, just sit together in comfortable silence. He shudders slightly and that’s when you finally say something to him.

“You wanna share my blanket?” You ask softly.

“Yea.” He breathes and you unwrap yourself from your blanket sucking in a breath of frigid air.

“Oh my god it’s cold!” You hiss and he chuckles scooting closer to you he takes the edge of the blanket and attempts to wrap you both in it. He’s too big.

“Alright Doll. Come ere.” He pulls the blanket away from you and when you look at him quizzically he wraps an arm around your waist and slides you into his lap. His legs on either side of you practically radiate heat. He throws the blanket over the two of you then he settles against the side of the building. “How’s that?”

“How are you cold? You’re like a furnace.” You mumble relaxing back into him, you feel him chuckle more than you hear it. He’s somehow soft, but firm against your back, his arms curl around you resting on your thighs. You rest your head back on the space above his chest and just below his shoulder. Steve rests his cheek against the side of your head and you sigh softly. Your eyes slowly drifting shut.

———————————————————

Steve feels your body go slack as you fall asleep against him. He smiles softly to himself, he’d never been too sure if you were okay with him joining you at night. He matches his breathing with yours in an attempt to stop replaying the most recent nightmare that had woken him. Peggy. She was still alive but, she didn’t always remember and his biggest fear was that she’d forget him completely. In the nightmare tonight she’d done just that.

You never asked about the dreams, never pushed him to talk, just let him take the comfort that he needed. Something Steve was always grateful for. He’s tired, something that doesn’t usually happen after a nightmare. He shouldn’t sleep, he should wake you up and bring you to your room but he likes how you fit against him. He likes your weight against his front. So, after a moment of deliberation Steve closes his eyes leans his head against the building and surrenders to sleep.


End file.
